


A Bad Idea

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara gets lonely on her jobs for the League and has a bad idea involving Laurel.





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the song prompt Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_

Sara didn't know what exactly it was that made her think about Laurel all the time recently. Maybe it was just that she was more often alone on jobs now, alone with herself, trying to not think about the things she was doing to survive, the people she killed and hurt. Maybe it was the close vicinity to Star City this job had brought with it. 

Maybe it was that another Christmas had come and gone, another birthday, another year of her life in which she was separated from her family, with no hope to ever see them again.

Taking another shot of whiskey, she looked at the burner phone in her hand. She had bought it earlier, with cash, for this exact occasion. She would destroy it later, to leave no trace. Everything she did that even slightly hinted on her still thinking about her old life would put not only herself but also her family in danger.

So she had planned this meticulously. When exactly this plan had first taken form she didn't know but it had and the more she thought about it, the harder it became to dismiss it as a terrible idea. Even if it was a terrible idea.

But she missed Laurel so much, missed her family. She needed them, needed something, at least a sign that they were okay, that she hadn't completely destroyed them by getting on that damn boat.

Before she could tell herself more how bad of an idea this was she had already dialed the number. When it rang, she nearly hang up again immediately, but she persevered. She was going to do this. 

When the sleepy and slightly annoyed voice of her sister came through the phone, she nearly had a heart attack. Before she could do anything about it, tears were streaming down her face and she had to cover her mouth to not give herself away. 

Laurel was clearly unamused by what must to her seem like a prank call at this hour in the night. She let out some curse words and said in no uncertain terms that she was a lawyer and was going to sue the caller's ass if she ever found out who it was. Then she hung up. 

It took Sara a while to stop crying, to smash the phone into pieces and burning the pieces to clumps of molten plastic. Her movements were automatic, her brain still preoccupied with finally hearing her sister's voice again after years. 

Pouring herself another shot she wondered how it was that she simultaneously felt better now and yet so so much worse.


End file.
